1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, more specifically, to a computer-implemented method, a data processing system, and a computer program product for resolving indeterminate states by inserting logic into a design.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, various types of computer aided design (CAD) rules need to be created manually, which is very time-consuming and difficult to maintain as designs evolve. In particular, computer aided design rules that have indeterminate outputs, as required by some manufacturing test rules; do not lend themselves to generation by current synthesis tools.
Synthesis tools can be used to create and add test points to existing designs in order to improve the ability to test the designs. In another usage, test generation tools may be used in conjunction with a design simulator to develop additional logic associated with the design. The additional logic further enhances the test coverage for the design by adding or further specifying conditional parameters to existing test logic. For example, additional logic is provided to test functional attributes not available in a previous test cycle. In another example, added logic tests a combination of features not combined before, such as new function recently included with old base code.
The current tools work with content that has been defined previously to supplement a design that exists. Current tools cannot handle ambiguous state conditions and therefore require the input data to be determinate. The tools do not function when data provided produces design output of an indeterminate nature. Therefore, when a design or portion of a design produces indeterminate results, current synthesis tools cannot be used.